mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Mezger vs. Kazushi Sakuraba
The fight was in the opening round of the Pride 2000 openweight grand prix. After a controversial draw decision to head the fight into overtime, Guy Mezger forfeited in disgust. The Fight The first round began. Sakuraba landed a blocked body kick. Mezger blocked another high kick. Mezger blocked another high kick. Mezger landed a nice right to the chin. He landed a leg kick. Sakuraba landed a leg kick. Mezger keeps trying a side kick. Sakuraba landed a leg kick. Sakuraba blocked another side kick. Sakuraba missed a spinning back kick. Mezger stuffed a single easily and they broke. Mezger landed an overhand right. Sakuraba landed a body kick. Mezger landed another right to the chin. Mezger checked the kick. Mezger landed a leg kick. Mezger stuffed a single easily and kneed the liver as they broke. Sakuraba blocked a high kick. Mezger blocked one himself but it was a hard one. Mezger blocked another hard high kick. Mezger landed a leg kick. Mezger checked one himself. Mezger blocked an axe kick and they scrambled. Mezger landed a left hook and blocked a high kick. Mezger landed that side kick. He landed a leg kick. Mezger landed a good right to the nose. Mezger stuffed a single and Sakuraba landed a body kick and slipped skidding back on his ass and stood. Mezger grazed Sakuraba with the high kick, the foot caught the chin. Mezger blocked a high kick. Mezger landed that side kick again. Mezger landed another right hand. Mezger blocked a body kick. Sakuraba landed a leg kick. Mezger missed a sorta crescent hook kick. Sakuraba blocked another high kick, it partially hit the jaw. Sakuraba got a single and the crowd roared. Mezger turtled Sakuraba up very nicely. Sakuraba kept hugging that leg. Mezger elbowed the body twice. Mezger escaped and Sakuraba stood up pretty slowly. Sakuraba missed a spinning back fist. Mezger landed a leg kick. Sakuraba shot for another single. Mezger stuffed it and turtled Sakuraba up. Five minutes left. Just... kneeling. They're standing now. Sakuraba got it, they scrambled. Sakuraba had him back down. Mezger kept stuffing another single now. They broke and Mezger landed a left hook. Mezger landed a leg kick, Sakuraba blocked it partially with his uh hand. Mezger landed another high kick flush. Sakuraba looked winded. Mezger looks fresh. Sakuraba paused and let Mezger straighten his kneepad. Mezger stuffed a single and landed a high kick. Mezger landed an uppercut to the body in close. Mezger landed another right. He stuffed another single. No, Sakuraba got it. Sakuraba had the back. Mezger stood and broke and straightened his kneepad again. Sakuraba blocked a high kick. Sakuraba faked the shot. Mezger landed another right hand. Mezger landed another right. Sakuraba got a single and defended a kimura. Sakuraba had the back, they scrambled. Sakuraba had the back again. Mezger escaped defending an armbar and stood and turtled Sakuraba up. Sakuraba got another single. He had the back. Mezger had the back standing. They broke. The first round ended and they hugged. There was some delay in the decision briefly. The decision was a draw unanimously, wow... That means overtime. Shamrock was pissed talking to the ref in the center. He had his finger in his face shouting. He was shouting. The ref looked kind of scared. Shamrock was talking loudly to Mezger. Mezger got out of the ring. O.o Shamrock was very upset. Shamrock ordered Mezger to go back to the dressing room. Shamrock had his finger in Sakuraba's face talking to him. Sakuraba was ignoring him. Mezger forfeited and the win was given to Sakuraba. What a bunch of bullshit.